


Twisted

by zzzett



Series: Samifer Love Week July 2016 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cage Trauma, Episode Fix-it, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Season/Series 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7689499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzzett/pseuds/zzzett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam carried Lucifer, his old torturer, to safety not because he wished, but because he had to.</p><p>When they have a moment alone though, he has a chance to wonder how truly he remembers the Cage, or his 'torturer.'</p><p>Prompts: Casifer and Episode coda/fix-it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twisted

It was one of the hardest decisions Sam had to make, but it needed to be done, regardless of his own apprehension. Besides, his friend was in that body too. So he carried a heavily wounded Lucifer in his own arms out of danger, leaving Metatron behind to stall Amara.

And now, Lucifer was in the bunker. In their home, their safe haven. Sam didn’t even want to think about it, to fully comprehend it; they had more important business than his own traumas. He watched Lucifer closely as he limped out of the Impala and as he faced Chuck, which luckily didn’t end in another apocalypse. Crisis averted, for now. Amara was still at large, but Dean had returned safely, and the two human residents of the bunker needed their rest now before they would continue the war.

Sam shut the door of his room, let out a sigh and turned to his bed- occupied by Jimmy’s vessel.

There was no dignity in the way he jumped.

The vessel lay on its back, unmoving and eyes closed, face still bearing the scars of torture. Blue eyes opened slowly to look at Sam, and the gaze was enough to know just who was staring back at him.

“Why are you here?” Sam asked quietly, leaning against his door instinctively like a cornered animal; anything and he would run. 

Lucifer just blinked at him for a moment, as if the situation wasn’t totally unusual or unexpected. “The bed is nice,” he muttered, still having trouble speaking clearly. Amara had to have done quite a number for an Archangel to be in this state, as evidenced by Metatron’s horror when he’d seen Lucifer like this. The Devil needed his rest to heal. Just, why in Sam’s room? Did he still make it his mission to make the Winchester suffer, even in this state?

No matter, Sam could leave. Sam had to leave, now, nothing to deliberate over. He turned quickly.

“Wait.”

His hand froze on the knob for a moment, but he recovered quickly to open the door.

“Ugh, please?” It sounded almost like a whine, like a child being taught manners. Lucifer was clearly exasperated, but not seemingly intent on doing malice, at the moment. Or in no state, anyway.

It took some time for Sam to turn back to him, wary.

Lucifer sighed where he lay. “Thank you. Y’know. For the lift.”

Sam’s eyes widened, his blood running cold at the face of his old torturer’s gratitude. Was he mocking? Was this another cruel trick? “We need you to defeat the Darkness.” He swallowed. “Nothing more.”

Something shifted in Lucifer’s gaze- Sam couldn’t name it, couldn’t see why, but the Archangel somehow resembled his old self now, even with this different face. The Lucifer he remembered from the apocalypse, from his old dreams, from the fleeting moment in Hell where he looked vulnerable before beating Sam down.

The shock Sam felt was more at his relief at the sight.

Lucifer smiled. Not a smirk, or a mocking grin. Just a sad, almost heartbreaking curl of his lips. “Remember the Cage twists everything,” he gritted out. “Even your memories… Remember, Sam.”

Sam remembered fire. Chains. The smell of ash and blood. His own screams. Memories that once drove him to breakdown. Memories he avoided ever since.

But when he dared focus, there was cool against the fire. An embrace against the chains. Light and feathers and a soothing voice. 

How he recalled such feelings at that moment, he had no idea.


End file.
